


Cats and Kisses

by radlovejoy



Series: Smiley Face, Lipstick, Kitty Paw [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Pinkberry, They get a cat!, also Brooke makes pasta, chloe loves Kissing brooke, they kiss, they live together?, this is set in like? College
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radlovejoy/pseuds/radlovejoy
Summary: Brooke is waiting for Chloe to come home after class and gets a surprise.





	Cats and Kisses

Brooke loved animals. She loved how they seemed to understand her emotions and were always there for her. You couldn't disappoint an animal, and they wouldn't hate you if you chose to be yourself. 

Brooke was laying in her bed looking at pictures of baby animals. She found an adorable bird and sent it to Chloe, along with a string of exclamation points. 

Chloe sent back a smiley face. Brooke continued perusing the pictures and found the cutest photo of a baby kitten. She also sent this to Chloe, who sent back three smiley faces. 

Brooke usually didn't text Chloe during class because she was Chloe's favorite distraction, but baby animals were important. 

Brooke sat up and pocketed her phone. She meandered to the kitchen and started making a late lunch. 

She got a pot and filled it with water, turning on the stove to make pasta. Chloe would be home soon, and she was always starving after classes. 

She readied the ingredients and hummed softly to herself as she took out her phone, playing some jams. 

Brooke swayed and smiled to the music as the water started to boil.  
She opened the box of pasta, dumping it in and stirring it slightly. She set the timer, then got out the strainer. 

Brooke sang along to her music and stirred the noodles again. She checked her phone, noticing the time. Chloe got out of class ten minutes ago. She would probably get home in another ten. 

Brooke texted Chloe, saying that she was making lunch, and to hurry before she ate it all. Chloe responded with six smiley faces this time. Brooke laughed and stirred her pasta again. 

Soon enough, the timer beeped. Brooke grabbed the pot and drained it. She put butter into the now empty pot and dumped the noodles back in. She stirred it and got herself a bowl. 

Brooke added cheese and seasoned it, then sat down at the table with a fork, eating it slowly. She sighed contentedly.

She glanced at the clock and her eyes widened. Chloe should've been back by now. She shrugged to herself and took a bite of her food.

Brooke's thoughts danced through her head. She wondered what Chloe was up to. Maybe the bus was late, she mused. She knew that Chloe would sometimes go for 'emergency Starbucks runs' after classes. She would text to check if she was okay soon. 

Brooke looked down and realized that her bowl was empty. She took it to the sink and rinsed it. She put the leftovers in a container and set it in the fridge for later. 

When Brooke picked up her phone again, she saw that she had a new text from Chloe. 

Chlo <333:  
Hey imma be a bit late, but I have a surprise !

You:  
Alright I put the leftovers in the fridge for you,, I'm gonna lay down, all of the nothing I've been doing all day rlly wore me out lol <33

Chloe responded with a ridiculous amount of smiley faces. Brooke giggled and collapsed into bed. She scrolled through her social media accounts, idly liking and commenting when she so pleased. 

Brooke didn't realize she dozed off until she heard the front door slam and Chloe shout, "Honey, I'm home!"

Brooke started at the loud slam but sat up with a smile on her face. She stood and walked out of the bedroom into the living room, where she found Chloe. She was holding a box protectively in front of her. 

"What's that?" Brooke asked, tilting her head. 

"I got you a surprise!" Chloe sang, then added, almost stumbling over her words, "And I double checked that it would be okay and everything and you love animals so it'll be great!"

Brooke crept forward hesitantly, "What did you do?"

Chloe's bright smile seemed to never waver. She motioned Brooke to come closer, "Come see for yourself."

Chloe tilted the box for Brooke to see when she was near enough. Brooke's eyes widened when she saw what was inside, "You got yourself a cat?!"

Chloe leaned in and kissed Brooke on the cheek, "I got us a kitten."

"But, why? How?" Brooke said as she reached slowly into the box holding a small baby kitten. She stroked the soft gray fur that covered the cat. The cat's side had black stripes adorning it. 

"On the walk home I passed a pet store and thought about all the pictures you sent. I saw them looking out through the window so I had to get one," Chloe kissed Brooke's temple gently. 

Brooke looked up at the love of her life, "What are we gonna name it?"

Chloe hummed to herself as she thought. She also toyed with Brooke's hair, "I like Fluffy."

Brooke leveled a glare at Chloe, "No."

Chloe playfully bumped her shoulders against Brooke and huffed, "Well, I don't see you coming up with anything!"

"How about... Sammy? If we don't like it later, we could always change it."

Chloe bit her lip as she thought, softly petting the cat, "Sure?"

"Cool!" Brooke watched as Chloe took the kitten out of the box and cuddled it. Brooke's cheeks warmed as she saw Chloe fawn and coo over the cat. 

Chloe sat on the couch and Brooke followed her. She laid her head on Chloe's shoulder, softly petting the kitten. 

It was cute to see Chloe acting all soft and sweet. Sammy mewled quietly and she grinned. She felt happy. 

Brooke nudged Chloe to get her attention. When she looked at her, Brooke leaned her forehead against Chloe's. "Thank you," she said happily. 

"You're welcome," Chloe said softly, then leaned in, slotting their lips together. Chloe took one hand from the kitten and rested it on Brooke's cheek. Brooke put her hands on Chloe's arm and neck. They both shifted for a better angle, then froze when they heard a meow. 

They looked at each other, then looked down at Sammy. They looked back up and burst out laughing. Brooke giggled as she petted her cat, feeling bright. 

Brooke loved many things. She loved animals, frozen yogurt, and her friends, but the thing that continued to win over her heart again and again was Chloe.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh,, I'm very unsure about this one but I wanted to be done,, I have another fic in the works and it's the boyfs in marching band so it'll be lit ig


End file.
